


Phantom of the Gallows: Act II

by Defira



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Inspired by Music, M/M, Phantom of the Opera - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Defira/pseuds/Defira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A retelling of Dragon Age 2, set to the music of the Phantom of the Opera.</p><p>A Secret Santa present for iheartapostates over on Tumblr. Merry Christmas sweetie! (And sorry it took so long to upload)</p><p>*please forgive the fact that this is only Act 2 of Phantom, Act 1 is being tweaked and will be up shortly. But given all the discussions on Tumblr about musicals and Dragon Age, I thought I needed to stop being lazy and actually upload the damn thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Act II: Scene I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iheartapostates](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=iheartapostates).



**Act II: Three years later**

 **Scene I: The steps of the Gallows, Full Company**

 **  
_Our story continues in the Gallows, where Knight Commander MEREDITH and her second in command Knight Captain CULLEN congratulate themselves on several months of relative freedom from the menace known as JUSTICE.  
GARRETT and ANDERS, hoping they are free to love one another without the influence of the spirit, enter the Gallows with their friends in order to plead for clemency for mages once more._   
**

**Entr’Acte  
CULLEN:**  
Messere Meredith!  
 **MEREDITH:**  
Messere Cullen!  
 **CULLEN:**  
Oh Commander what a splendid Circle!  
 **MEREDITH:**  
No blood magic to be found in here.  
 **CULLEN:**  
Quite a feat, I’m impressed.  
 **MEREDITH:**  
Well one does one’s best!  
 **BOTH:**  
Here’s to us!  
 **CULLEN:**  
I must say all the same that it’s a shame that Apostate fellow isn’t here!

 **Masquerade/Why So Silent  
TEMPLAR CHORUS:**  
Hunt the mage!  
To subdue the Maker’s rage  
Hunt the Mage,  
Mark your head so the demons never bind you!  
Hunt the Mage!  
Lock them all up in a cage!  
Hunt the Mage,  
Turn around there’s another mage behind you!

Flash of Fade  
Splash of blood  
Chant and Qun  
Evil’s flood  
Red and black  
Twisted mage  
Trace of Void  
Face of rage  
Lyrium…  
Take your turn,  
Face your pride  
Hope the Maa-aa-ker  
Takes pity on disgrace

Eye of sin  
True is false,  
Who is who?  
Life of lies  
Swirling pain  
Wretched mage  
Wretched bane!  
Harrowing…  
Risk it all  
Risk it now  
Will you fall in the Fade  
In the Void

 **GARRETT/ANDERS:**  
Can you avoid that fate?

 **TEMPLAR CHORUS:**  
Hunt the Mage!  
Grinning demons,  
Take the head!  
Hunt the Mage,  
Do your best or the monsters will assail you!  
Hunt the Mage!  
Burning glances  
Faithless dead,  
Hunt the Mage,  
Stop and hunt or these villains will escape you!  
Hunt the Mage!  
Seething shadows  
Breathing lies.  
Hunt the mage,  
They’ll devour any fool that ever knew you!  
Hunt the mage!  
Leering creatures  
Peering eyes  
Hunt the mage,  
Run and hide but the fiend will still pursue you!

 ** _The Templar activity becomes background, as Hawke and company move forward to face MEREDITH and CULLEN._ **

**ISABELA:**  
What a force!  
 **MERRILL:**  
Such a crowd!  
 **MEREDITH:**  
Makes you fear!  
 **CULLEN:**  
Makes you proud!  
All the fiercest of men!  
 **FENRIS:**  
Caging snakes, guarding them!  
 **BETHANY/MERRILL:**  
Have all our fears  
Come to pass?  
 **MEREDITH:**  
Three years!  
 **SEBASTIAN:**  
Of relief!  
 **FENRIS:**  
Of delight!  
 **CULLEN/MEREDITH:**  
Of Andrastian peace!  
 **BETHANY/MERRILL:**  
Is it time to run fast?  
 **FENRIS:**  
No mage creed!  
 **SEBASTIAN:**  
No demons!  
 **AVELINE:**  
Here’s a health!  
 **MEREDITH:**  
No treason  
In the ranks for the year!  
 **CULLEN:**  
And allies gathered here  
 **SEBASTIAN/FENRIS:**  
And may the Order never fail!  
 **CULLEN:**  
Three years!  
 **MERRILL:**  
Oh such despair!  
 **CULLEN/MEREDITH:**  
What a blessed relief-  
 **MEREDITH:**  
It is to hunt a mage!

 **  
_ANDERS and GARRETT move off to the side; ANDERS is visibly struggling with JUSTICE, and GARRETT tries to soothe him, turning his attention to other topics._   
**

**ANDERS:**  
Think of it, a secret endeavour. Love, we’ll beat them yet!  
Just think of it…  
 **GARRETT:**  
Why is it secret?  
Let’s make them regret!  
 **ANDERS/GARRETT:**  
Please let’s not fight/Anders you’re free  
Wait til the time is right/When will that be  
 **GARRETT:**  
For me to love you is not a crime!  
Anders, what are you afraid of?  
 **ANDERS/GARRETT:**  
Let’s not argue/Let’s not argue  
Please pretend, you will/I can only hope I’ll  
Understand in time!

 **TEMPLAR CHORUS:**  
Hunt the mage!  
To subdue the Maker’s rage  
Hunt the Mage,  
Mark your head so the demons never bind you!  
Hunt the Mage!  
Lock them all up in a cage!  
Hunt the Mage,  
Turn around there’s another mage behind you!  
Hunt the Mage!  
Violent passions rule their hearts  
Hunt the Mage,  
Kill them all so the evil never starts!  
Hunt the Mage!  
Faithless minions of the Void  
Hunt the Mage,  
Take a look, let their treachery astound you…

 **  
_From the ranks of the Templars, JUSTICE appears, infuriated by the talk of killing mages. A deathly silence falls over the Gallows, and the ranks of the Templars slowly fall back to allow JUSTICE the centre stage. Lightning crackles, and smoke creeps across the stage._   
**

**Why So Silent  
JUSTICE:**  
Why so silent good messeres?  
Did you think that I had left you for good?  
Have you missed me good messeres?  
I have written a manifesto  
Here I bring the finished plan  
“Mage Rights and Freedoms!”  
I advise you to comply  
My instructions should be clear  
Remember that the mages aren’t the worst thing you should fear

 ** _(To GARRETT)_**  
Anders’ chains are still mine  
He will fight for me!

 **  
_JUSTICE disappears in a flash of lightning, the crash sending the nearby Templars flailing to the ground. The scene closes with the Gallows in chaos._   
**


	2. Act II: Scene II

**Scene II: Darktown, Anders’ clinic. ANDERS, GARRETT**

 **_GARRETT confronts ANDERS in the aftermath of the scene with JUSTICE in the Gallows. ANDERS confides that there may be a way out of his merger with the spirit._ **

**GARRETT:**  
Anders! Anders!  
 **ANDERS:**  
My love, don’t ask me-   
I know you can’t forgive me for that…  
 **GARRETT:**  
That’s not true;  
Something’s changed now, hasn’t it?  
 **ANDERS (uneasily):**  
I don’t know what you mean…  
Please don’t ask me, my love…  
 **GARRETT (desperately):**  
Anders, for both our sakes…  
 **ANDERS (glancing about nervously):**  
Very well. There is a way… a way for Justice and I to separate. A Tevinter enchantment…  
 **GARRETT:**  
Go on.  
 **ANDERS:**  
But there are… considerable risks. It may not be safe.  
 **GARRETT:**  
Not safe?  
 **ANDERS:**  
It is too risky, Hawke, it is not worth it  
 **GARRETT:**  
Do you want this?  
 **ANDERS:**  
More than anything. Justice has grown too strong, too unpredictable. It is not safe for you any longer. The potion should not harm either of us.  
 **GARRETT:**  
If it would free you, I’ll do anything.  
 **ANDERS:**  
My love… there will be danger, I cannot-  
 **GARRETT:**  
Consider it done.  
 **ANDERS:**  
My love, your trust-  
 **GARRETT:**  
Is yours!  
 **ANDERS:**  
Well then… we need things. Drakestone…  
 **GARRETT:**  
Go on.  
 **ANDERS:**  
And Sela Petrae, to make the enchantment.  
 **GARRETT:**  
This will be done.  
 **ANDERS (growing more distressed):**  
My love… I just want to say…  
 **GARRETT:**  
Yes?  
 **ANDERS:**  
I’m sorry.

 **_The stage falls dark, the spotlight finally winking out on the lovers as GARRETT reaches up to touch ANDERS' face._ **


	3. Act II: Scene III

**Scene III: The steps of the Chantry. MEREDITH, CULLEN, ELTHINA, ORSINO, SEBASTIAN, FENRIS, VARRIC, ISABELA**

 **  
_A confrontation outside the Chantry, some of the companions have gathered to discuss the reappearance of JUSTICE and the contents of the manifesto._   
**

**MEREDITH:**  
Ludicrous, have you seen his notes?  
 **CULLEN:**  
Simply ludicrous!  
 **MEREDITH:**  
I’ll tear out his throat!  
 **SEBASTIAN:**  
This is lunacy!  
Well, you know my views…  
 **MEREDITH:**  
Utter lunacy!  
 **ELTHINA:**  
The poor boy’s confused…  
 **ORSINO:**  
The Circle mages aren’t like that!  
 **VARRIC:**  
Damn, Orsino, you’re such a prat!

 **  
_The company gathers around to read the manifesto left by JUSTICE. MEREDITH reads it aloud for the benefit of all._   
**

**MEREDITH:**  
“The mages have been blamed for too long,  
This travesty is at an end.  
Tell the Order to fear  
For the end is near!  
This I say:  
Your Circle cage will fall upon the wreckage of your pride as truth descends!”  
 **CULLEN:**  
“The Templars are all brainless killers,  
They torture and torment at will!  
If I see or I hear  
One more Tranquil appear  
Pray for strength:  
Your god will not be there to save you from the firestorm as I aim to kill!

 **  
_There is much shouting as the contents of the manifesto are debated violently by the assembled company. AVELINE arrives with a company of guards to break up the argument._   
**

**AVELINE:**  
Calm down!  
 **CULLEN:**  
You hold your tongue!  
 **AVELINE:**  
This is my city, you’ll stand down!  
 **ELTHINA:**  
Guard Captain, please…  
 **MEREDITH:**  
How dare you intrude?  
 **AVELINE:**  
This squabbling does the Order no good.  
 **SEBASTIAN:**  
Guard Captain, listen…  
 **FENRIS:**  
It demeans us!  
 **ORSINO:**  
Not him as well!  
 **FENRIS:**  
He wants us to fight, it’s a ploy!  
 **CULLEN:**  
He has a point there…  
 **ISABELA:**  
No! He doesn’t!  
 **SEBASTIAN:**  
The Maker will show us the true path.  
 **VARRIC:**  
Your god’s only really known for his wrath...

 **  
_Enter GARRETT and ANDERS_   
**

**SEBASTIAN:**  
Ah! Here’s our little firebrand!  
 **ELTHINA:**  
And Messere Hawke  
Quite the Champion of the Hour!  
 **ORSINO/MEREDITH (to GARRETT):**  
I’d be obliged to discuss your thoughts in all this.  
 **FENRIS (half to himself):**  
And his pet?  
The abomination?  
 **ISABELA (hearing this, to FENRIS):**  
Fenris, please!

 **GARRETT (to ORSINO and MEREDITH):**  
Then I take it you’re offended?  
 **SEBASTIAN (aside):**  
The Maker claims…  
 **ELTHINA:**  
If we just paused to hear His voice-  
 **FENRIS (unable to contain himself any longer, he points accusingly):**  
They’re the ones behind this!  
The Champion! The Warden!  
 **ANDERS (who has been silent til now, incensed at this):**  
How dare you!  
 **FENRIS:**  
I’m not a fool!  
 **ANDERS:**  
You evil bigot!  
How dare you!  
 **FENRIS:**  
You think I’m blind?  
 **ANDERS:**  
This can’t be stopped now!  
The Chantry and the Templars must pay!  
 **ISABELA:**  
Oh Anders, surely…  
 **MEREDITH:**  
You can’t say-  
 **AVELINE (baffled, to VARRIC):**  
Does this mean war?  
 **MEREDITH:**  
There are just some things  
You can’t say!  
 **VARRIC (to AVELINE):**  
Let’s not be rash!  
 **ORSINO (to GARRETT):**  
But you’re the Champion!  
 **ANDERS:**  
He cannot stop me,  
Champion or not!  
 **GARRETT:**  
Anders….  
Anders…  
I believe you….  
I support you…

 **  
_MERRILL and BETHANY arrive, the latter bearing another note from JUSTICE_   
**

**BETHANY:**  
Please messeres:  
Another note.

 **  
_The Templars gesture: “read it”. As she reads, all companions react variously as they are singled out._   
**

**BETHANY:**  
“Fondest greetings to you all!  
A few reminders  
On the freedoms of the mages:  
Meredith must be overthrown…”

 **  
_JUSTICE’S voice gradually takes over from BETHANY, an echo in the courtyard_   
**

**JUSTICE:**  
… not another day  
Of tyrants on the throne!  
The Grand Cleric must  
Choose a side-  
It’s her place to see  
Pretenders overthrown!  
And the Templars  
Must all learn  
That their cruelty  
And their hate is at an end!  
As for our Champion Hawke…  
No doubt he’ll do his best-  
It’s true his heart is good.  
He knows, though,  
Should he wish to assist  
He must leave Anders be,  
If pride will let him  
Submit to me,  
To Justice,  
To Justice…  
Your lawful companion…

 **  
_JUSTICE’S voice fades out and BETHANY take over_   
**

**BETHANY:**  
“… and vigilante…”

 **  
_Attention now focuses on GARRETT whose eyes are suddenly bright with a new thought_   
**

**GARRETT:**  
You have all been blind-  
And yet the warnings have  
Been staring you in the face!  
This should be the time  
To ensure it’s not the end…  
 **ORSINO:**  
I’m listening…  
 **MEREDITH:**  
Go on.  
 **GARRETT:**  
You should back down now  
Admit defeat  
For remember he holds the ace!  
For he is still at large,  
More violence his words portend…  
 **MEREDITH:**  
I’ll make certain his madness ends!  
 **ORSINO:**  
I’ll make certain the Circle’s safe!  
 **ELTHINA:**  
I’ll make certain not to judge!  
 **ALL (savouring their victory):**  
He will be caught-  
His reign will end!

 **  
_All have been listening intently. MERRILL and BETHANY are the first to express a reaction. ANDERS remains silent and withdrawn_   
**

**BETHANY:**  
Madness!  
 **CULLEN:**  
I’m not so sure…  
 **SEBASTIAN:**  
Not if it works…  
 **MERRILL:**  
This is madness!  
 **MEREDITH:**  
The tide will turn!  
 **BETHANY/MERRILL:**  
Messeres, believe us-  
There is no way of  
Turning the tide!  
 **AVELINE (to both):**  
Just let the law work!  
 **ORSINO:**  
Then help us!  
 **BETHANY/MERRILL:**  
Messere, we can’t…  
 **ORSINO:**  
The Circle mages are helpless!  
 **BETHANY:**  
I wish I could…  
 **MEREDITH:**  
Don’t make excuses!  
 **FENRIS:**  
Or could it be that you’re on his side?  
 **BETHANY (to GARRETT):**  
Brother, believe me,  
I intend no ill…  
 ** _(to MEREDITH and ORSINO)_**  
But messeres, be careful-  
We have seen him kill…  
 **MEREDITH/CULLEN:**  
We say he’ll fall  
And fall he will!  
 **FENRIS:**  
They’re the ones behind this!  
Anders!  
This is all his doing!  
 **SEBASTIAN:**  
This is the truth!  
The Warden! Anders!  
 **HAWKE:**  
That is your belief!  
 **MEREDITH/ORSINO (to GARRETT):**  
If he’s correct  
You doom us all-  
This so called Justice  
Is not for all!  
 **GARRETT:**  
Templars and gaolers,  
Fear my fury-  
Here is where you fall!  
 **AVELINE (to all):**  
Hear my warning!  
Fear my fury!  
 **FENRIS:**  
What power does he hope to gain?  
It’s clear to all, the beast’s insane!  
 **MEREDITH (to ELTHINA):**  
Your word rules-  
Denounce this man!  
 **FENRIS:**  
He is possessed!  
A demon’s thrall!  
 **VARRIC (to MERRILL):**  
If Hawke denies  
To stop this fight…  
 **GARRETT (to the Templars):**  
Say your prayers,  
Cruel masters of hate!  
 **ANDERS (vainly pleading amidst the tumult):**  
Please, don’t…  
 **CULLEN (to AVELINE):**  
If Hawke won’t,  
Then no-one can…  
 **ORSINO (to ELTHINA):**  
Messere, I beg you,  
Do not do this…  
 **SEBASTIAN/FENRIS:**  
Maker’s Breath!  
That wretch!  
 **MEREDITH/CULLEN:**  
This will seal his fate!  
 **ANDERS (bursting through the hubbub with a great cry):**  
Don’t you understand?  
It’s done!

 **  
_(to GARRETT, pleading)_   
**

Hawke, I can’t lose you-  
I’d drown us in blood…  
Hawke, I can’t leave you-  
But you’ll drown in this flood  
Of pow’r and hate…  
They’ll take me, I know,  
We’ll be parted for ever,  
They won’t let me live…  
What I wanted to fight for  
Is life,  
But this struggle just  
Sinks into strife…  
And the Templars are there  
Looming over my head…  
They’ll always be there,  
Teaching children to dread…

 **The company stare at him.**

 **FENRIS:**  
He’s mad…  
 **GARRETT (to ANDERS):**  
You said yourself  
That this battle  
Would be long…  
Yet I’m still here,  
And I’ll fight on  
Til the end.

 **  
_ANDERS turns away unhappily_   
**

**Twisted Every Way  
ANDERS:**  
Twisted every way,  
What answer should this be?  
Am I to risk his life  
To set the mages free?  
Can I betray the man  
Who loves me as I am?  
Do I rip out his heart?  
This sacrificial lamb…  
He loves without a thought,  
He nurtures all that’s good…  
I know I can’t stop him  
And yet, I wish I could…  
Oh Maker, I can see,  
His death is caused by me  
In this, the Templars victory…  
 **GARRETT (to ANDERS, very tenderly):**  
Anders, Anders,  
Don’t think that I won’t fight-  
My every hope  
And every prayer  
Rests on your love…

 **  
_ANDERS, overcome with his conflicting emotions about deceiving GARRETT, turns and hurries out. GARRETT strides forward and addresses the Templars, pointing accusingly._   
**

**GARRETT:**  
So, it is to be war between us! But this time, clever friends, the disaster will be yours!


	4. Act II: Scene V

**Scene V: The sewers of Darktown, the clinic. ANDERS, JUSTICE and GARRETT**

 **_ANDERS is alone in his clinic, sitting at the table and staring at the papers scattered about, the remains of another attempt at a manifesto._ **

**ANDERS:**   
In sleep  
They came for me,  
Templars,  
They came…  
Their hatred cuts at me  
And fuels my rage…

 **_The scene begins to change. Trance-like, ANDERS moves slowly upstage, hands drifting over the beds as if to check they are still there. We hear the distant sound of tolling bells._ **

Little Anders  
Wanted everything and nothing…  
His father despised him,  
So much that he sent him away in disgust…  
His father hated him…  
And yet Hawke loves him…

 **Wishing I Could Be Enough For Him  
ANDERS:**  
He is now my one companion  
He is all that matters  
He is now a friend and lover  
Til our whole world shatters

Wishing I could be enough for him  
Wishing I deserved his heart  
Sometimes it seems if I just dream,   
We won’t be torn apart

Wishing I could hear his voice right now  
Knowing that the trust is gone  
Dreaming of you helped me to do  
What needed to be done!

Fading lives and broken spirit,  
Lost amongst the mortals  
I was, perhaps, the worst companion  
Once he crossed that portal

Too many years  
Fighting back tears  
Why must the Chantry lie?

Wishing I could be enough for him  
Knowing that I never can  
Try to forgive,   
Teach him to live  
With what our love began.

No more memories  
No more loving nights  
No more gazing at him, that wondrous sight!

Help me say goodbye!

 **Wandering Mage**

 **_JUSTICE begins to emerge from within ANDERS, blue lightning flickering over the mage’s skin._ **

**JUSTICE (very soft and enticing):**  
Wandering mage,  
So lost, so helpless,  
Yearning for my guidance.

 **_Distraught, ANDERS looks about to make sure he is not being observed. The clinic remains empty._ **

**ANDERS:**  
Spirit or demon?  
Friend or rival?  
Who are you now,  
Justice?  
 **JUSTICE (more and more demanding):**  
Have you forgotten your purpose?  
 **ANDERS:**  
Justice, oh speak…  
These endless battles  
Drain my need for vengeance…

 **_GARRETT appears in the door of the clinic and waits in the shadows, listening to the argument between his lover and the spirit._ **

**JUSTICE:**  
Too long your lover has spoiled you  
 **GARRETT (to himself quietly):**  
Once again  
He is lost…  
 **JUSTICE:**  
Now your commitment grows weak  
 **GARRETT:**  
He doubts my love again…  
 **ANDERS:**  
Wildly my hate grows within you…  
 **JUSTICE:**  
You resist…  
 **GARRETT/ANDERS:**  
Yet your soul obeys/Still the soul obeys  
 **GARRETT:**  
… to the arms of his spirit.  
Spirit or demon?  
Still he calls him,  
Luring him back, to this fight.  
Friend, or dark seducer?  
What are you, strange spirit?  
 **JUSTICE:**  
Spirit of Justice!  
 **JUSTICE/ANDERS:**  
You denied me/I denied you  
Turning from true Justice  
Spirit of Justice!  
Do not shun me/My inspiration  
 **JUSTICE:**  
Come to the fight  
Anders…  
 **ANDERS:**  
Freedom for mages?

 ** _The flickering blue light begins to overwhelm ANDERS, and his features harden._ **

**JUSTICE:**  
I am the spirit of Justice…  
Come to me: Spirit of Justice…  
 **GARRETT (suddenly calling out):**  
Spirit of Justice!  
Cease your torment!  
 **JUSTICE (ignoring him):**  
We must free the mages…  
Fight with me: justice for mages!  
 **GARRETT (rushing forward and throwing his arms around Anders):**  
Anders! Anders listen to me!  
Whatever you may believe, this war…  
This fight… it’s not the only way!  
 ** _(to JUSTICE)_**  
Let him go! Maker’s Breath, let him go! Anders!

 **_Winning the fight against JUSTICE, ANDERS turns to GARRETT, his eyes distraught. He throws his arms around him with a sob. GARRETT embraces him protectively._ **

**ANDERS:**  
Hawke?

 ** _JUSTICE attempts to break through again, the room suddenly awash with hostile magic. The manifesto pages on the table sweep up into the air, as if caught in a whirlwind._ **

**JUSTICE:**  
Bravo, messere!  
Such spirited words!  
 **GARRETT:**  
More tricks, spirit?  
 **JUSTICE:**  
No tricks, messere,  
Anders must fight on!  
 **GARRETT:**  
More insurrection? More violence?  
 **ANDERS (breaking through for a moment):**  
Hawke, no…

 **_There are fires breaking out on the table, lightning spiking down from the roof as JUSTICE grows more aggravated._ **

**JUSTICE:**  
That’s right, that’s right messere!  
The battle is joined!  
 **GARRETT:**  
You can’t make him fight by making him your prisoner!  
 **ANDERS:**  
Hawke, don’t!  
 **GARRETT (to ANDERS):**  
Love, hush!  
 **JUSTICE:**  
Speak up, speak up messere!  
You object to me?  
Come on, come Champion!  
The war, the war!

 **_GARRETT grasps ANDERS by the shoulders, staring at the spirit with a look of fierce determination._ **

**ANDERS:**  
Hawke! Don’t do this!

 **_Looking agonized and unsure, GARRETT kisses ANDERS desperately, hands winding around one another. For a moment they are lost, before ANDERS lurches backwards, JUSTICE fully in control._ **

**JUSTICE:**  
So be it! Now let the war begin in truth!

 **_At a gesture from JUSTICE, there is a flash of lightning and the stage erupts into flame._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I skipped Scene IV, which in the original musical was the company rehearsing for Don Juan. I wasn't happy with any of my attempts to translate it into a Dragon Age setting, but who knows- maybe one day I'll be struck by inspiration and it'll be slotted in. For now, we skipped to Scene V.


	5. Act II: Scene VII

**Scene VII: The steps of the Lowtown Markets, Full Company**

 ** _The Company is assembled for the confrontation between MEREDITH and ORSINO._ **

**The Point of No Return  
JUSTICE:**  
Go away for the trap it is set and waits for its prey…  
 ** _(to Anders)_**  
You have come here  
In pursuit of your deepest urge  
In pursuit of that wish which till now  
Has been hopeless  
Hopeless  
I have brought you  
That our angers may fuse and merge  
In our mind you’ve already surrendered this  
Lost all desires except  
Wanting to end all this  
Now you are merged with me  
No second thoughts  
For the mages  
The helpless…

Past the point of no return  
No backward glances  
The war we’ve waged til now was just a game  
Past all thought of if or when  
No use persisting  
If they won’t see reason when they’re to blame

What raging fire shall flood the world?  
What cold vengeance is wrought in here?  
What sweet reprisal lies before us?

Past the point of no return  
The final threshold  
What desperate actions have they forced us to?  
Beyond the point of no return…

 **ANDERS:**  
You have brought me  
To that moment when words run dry  
To that moment when speech is undone  
And is pointless  
Pointless  
I have come here  
With one purpose and one alone  
In our mind I’ve already imagined  
The violent explosion  
The slaughter and power.  
Now I am joined with you  
No second thoughts  
For the mages  
The helpless…

Past the point of no return  
No going back now  
Hawke knows I’m keeping secrets from him now.  
Past all thought of right or wrong  
One final question  
How will my love react to such a vow?

Will violence end his love for me?  
This desperate act the Templars forced-  
Can I not ever beg forgiveness?

 **BOTH:**  
Past the point of no return  
The final threshold!  
The bridge is crossed,  
So stand and watch it burn!  
We’ve passed the point of no return

 **JUSTICE:**  
Say you’ll stand with me  
Our fight, our freedom  
Lead me, keep me from malevolence  
Say you feel me with you here  
Inside you  
Let us fight, this war inspired by you  
Anders, we are victims…

 ** _The Chantry explodes in the background, evoking screams from the company gathered in the wings. At the sound, GARRETT rushes forward, torn between the horrific scene and reaching for his love. JUSTICE takes over and flees the scene._**

 **SEBASTIAN:**  
What is it? Elthina! No!  
 **MEREDITH:**  
Oh Maker… Maker!  
 **ORSINO:**  
We’re doomed, Champion, doomed!  
 **MEREDITH:**  
The mages must pay! Templars, to me!  
 **SEBASTIAN:**  
Oh, Elthina, Elthina… what evil is this?  
 ** _(hysterical, turning on GARRETT)_**  
You! Why did you let this happen!  
 **BETHANY:**  
Brother, you must help us!   
They’ll kill us all!  
 **GARRETT:**  
But what of Anders?  
 **MERRILL:**  
He lives! But remember- the mages may not by the end of the day!  
 **GARRETT:**  
But why…  
 **ISABELA:**  
Why? The Rite of Annulment, of course! The slaughter…  
 **AVELINE:**  
So be it, Hawke: I’ll stand with you.  
 **FENRIS:**  
And I! I’ll not let you die.  
 **SEBASTIAN:**  
Abandon this path, or Starkhaven goes to war!

 **_MEREDITH swears retribution for this atrocious crime. BETHANY and MERRILL insist that they can help GARRETT to save ANDERS- but only if they hurry._ **


	6. Act II: Scene VIII

**Scene VIII- The Labyrinth of Darktown. Full Company**

 ** _ANDERS flees through Darktown, possessed by JUSTICE. Both spirit and man are panic-stricken that their hand has been forced in such a way, and horrified by the belief that GARRETT will not forgive them for such an action. They make their way to the secret entrance to the Gallows, hoping to defend the mages from the Rite of Annulment._ **

**Down Once More/Track Down this Murderer  
JUSTICE:**  
Down once more to the dungeon of our black despair  
As we plunge the whole world back into war  
Down that path, to the darkness of the Void!  
Why, they ask, has it come to this,  
To this brutal act of hate?  
If they’d only talked to me,  
The butchers could have eluded this fate!  
 **TEMPLARS (roaring in the distance):**  
Track down maleficar  
He must be found!  
Hunt down maleficar  
He must be found!  
 **JUSTICE/ANDERS:**  
Hounded out by everyone  
Met with hatred everywhere  
No kind words from anyone  
No tolerance anywhere…  
Garrett, Garrett, why, why…

 **  
 _In another part of Darktown, BETHANY and MERRILL are leading GARRETT after his fleeing lover. The city is awash with terror and panic, as demons rise freely in the streets and Templars cut down citizens as well._  
**

 **BETHANY:**  
Your heart can’t be broken by his lies  
 **GARRETT:**  
Can’t be broken by his lies…

 **  
 _They race through the twists and turns of Darktown, heading for the secret entrance to the Gallows._  
**

 **TEMPLARS (roaring in the distance):**  
Our faith won’t be broken by his lies  
Track down maleficar  
He must be found!  
Track down maleficar  
He must be found!  
Hound out this animal  
Who runs to ground!  
Too long evaded us  
But now we fight  
That foul abomination hiding here  
The Maker’s Blight…  
He’s here, the vile abomination!  
He’s here, the foul abomination!

 **  
 _Deep beneath the Gallows_  
**

 **ANDERS:**  
Have we forged ourselves at last  
A new path and fate?  
Will I ever be free  
To love Hawke in peace?

 **JUSTICE:**  
This war which consumes us  
Will swallow the world  
It also denies us  
The joy of his arms  
Our fate  
And our crusade  
Would just break his heart  
Our fate  
Well earned  
A life of fear and loathing  
This fight is ours  
To follow would destroy him.  
Hawke must walk away,  
Better to keep him at bay.  
I would rather lose this war than hurt him now…

 **  
 _They have reached the Gallows, where MEREDITH and the Templars wait to trap him. Well aware of what awaits them, ANDERS and JUSTICE go to step out into the light when GARRETT appears and stops him._  
**

 **GARRETT:**  
This fragile heart  
Only breaks when you are gone  
Just let me fight  
For you can’t do this alone.  
 **MEREDITH:**  
Wait! I think, good sers, this is the end!  
Hawke, this is indeed  
An inexcusable betrayal!  
I had rather hoped  
That you would yield  
But you are yet a thrall  
May the Maker judge you now!  
 **GARRETT:**  
Free them!  
Release the mages, just free them!  
Have you no pity?  
 **MEREDITH (to ANDERS):**  
Your lover makes a passionate plea  
 **ANDERS:**  
Please, Hawke, let’s end this  
 **GARRETT:**  
I love him! I stand for mages! I love him! Show some forbearance!  
 **MEREDITH:**  
The mages are to blame for this spree!  
 **GARRETT:**  
Anders… Bethany… I will free them!  
 **MEREDITH:**  
To your death, ser!  
Messere, I warn you fully  
Did you think that I would let you  
Simply walk out of here  
For the crimes that you share?

 **  
 _MEREDITH draws the lyrium sword, the red corruption bleeding into her and turning her into a monstrosity._  
**

Build up your fine armies now!  
Raise up your hand to the level of your eyes!  
Nothing can save you now  
Except for the Maker!

 **  
 _The fight is joined, with GARRETT and ANDERS battling desperately against the magically enhanced Knight Commander._  
**

Confess your sins to me  
Buy forgiveness with your lives!  
Refuse me and you send your lover to his death  
This is the choice  
This is the point of no return!  
 **ANDERS:**  
The tears I might have shed  
For your dark fate  
Grow cold  
And turn to tears of hate!  
 **GARRETT:**  
Anders forgive me, please forgive me  
I should have fought for you  
And all for Justice…  
 **ANDERS:**  
Farewell, oh false Commander and dark foe  
One by one  
All my suspicions  
Confirmed!  
 **MEREDITH:**  
Too late for turning back  
Too late for useless pleas  
 **GARRETT:**  
We surrender and the mages suffer  
 **MEREDITH:**  
Past all hope of cries for help  
No point in fighting  
 **MEREDITH/GARRETT:**  
For either way you choose you cannot live/Either way I fight for she can’t live  
 **MEREDITH:**  
So do you fight the Maker’s war  
Or do you help these monsters win?  
 **ANDERS:**  
Why make him fight his faith, to win this?

 **  
 _ANDERS saves GARRETT from a particularly gruesome blow, one that would have surely felled him had it landed. The mage staggers backwards, badly injured; MEREDITH, furious at having been thwarted, summons powers she ought not to be in control of and brings the statues around the Gallows to life. They lurch forward, swiping at GARRETT and ANDERS as the fight continues._  
**

 **MEREDITH:**  
Past the point of no return  
 **ANDERS:**  
Spirit of Justice…  
 **GARRETT:**  
Andraste’s blood, Anders, fight on!  
 **ANDERS:**  
Why this bloodshed?  
 **MEREDITH:**  
The final trial…  
 **GARRETT:**  
Don’t throw your life away for my sake!  
 **MEREDITH:**  
His life is now the prize  
Which you can’t earn!  
 **ANDERS:**  
Why do you curse mages?  
 **GARRETT:**  
I fought so hard to free them!  
 **ANDERS:**  
Spirit of Justice…  
 **MEREDITH:**  
You’ve passed the point of no return!  
 **ANDERS:**  
… you have freed me,  
I gave my soul gladly!

 **  
 _The battle is almost at an end; the Templars have turned on MEREDITH and the statues are slowly crumbling to the ground. GARRETT and MEREDITH face off in the centre of the courtyard._  
**

 **MEREDITH:**  
You try my patience. Face your fate!  
 **GARRETT:**  
Pitiful creature of darkness  
What kind of fears keep you chained?  
Maker lend strength to my sword arm  
As I end your reign!

 **  
 _GARRETT goes to place the killing blow, but MEREDITH staggers under the weight of the lyrium sword. Her scream echoes into the night as the dark magic consumes her, turning her body to stone. The music soars as GARRETT runs to ANDERS side, helping his lover to his feet, fretting over the injury._  
**

 **TEMPLARS (muttering in the background):**  
We hunt maleficar  
He must be bound!  
Hunt out this animal  
Who runs to ground!  
Too long he’s preyed on us-  
But now we know:  
The Phantom of the Gallows is here  
And he is doomed…

 ** _The shouting in the background grows wild, hateful accusations screamed into the night air. CULLEN looks at the destruction of the Gallows and back to GARRETT, standing wounded but proud._ **

**CULLEN:**  
Take him, forget this, forget all of this…  
 **GARRETT:**  
Leave us alone, forget all you’ve seen  
 **CULLEN:**  
Go now- don’t let them find you  
Take the boat, leave us here  
Go now, don’t wait!  
 **GARRETT:**  
I’ll take him, and go  
Before it’s too late  
 **CULLEN:**  
Go…

 **  
 _JUSTICE takes control of ANDERS, glowing brightly against the ruins of the Gallows._  
**

JUSTICE:  
Go now!  
Go now and leave this!

 **  
 _GARRETT and ANDERS stagger from the Gallows and down to the docks, taking a boat back to the mainland. The stage fades to black._  
**


	7. Act II: Scene IX

**Scene IX- Beyond the Gallows**

 **_CASSANDRA paces in front of VARRIC in the abandoned Hawke manor, her face creased by a frown. Three years have passed, and none now know where the Champion is to be found. The world has dissolved into chaos._ **

**CASSANDRA:**  
Garrett Hawke…  
Please just tell me where he is.  
 **VARRIC:**  
Garrett Hawke…  
Do you think that the Champion can end this?  
You will not find him…  
 **CASSANDRA:**  
Say you’ll tell me where Hawke is  
We need him  
Garrett needs to end this war now.  
 **VARRIC:**  
I can’t help you  
Garrett’s gone  
 **CASSANDRA:**  
You’re free then…

 **_CASSANDRA leaves VARRIC and heads outside; the courtyard outside Hawke manor is overflowing with Templars and soldiers, and CASSANDRA makes her way over to a familiar female figure. LELIANA smiles at her approach._ **

**CASSANDRA:**  
Hawke is gone,   
The dwarf is gone from sight…  
 **LELIANA:**  
The Warden too,   
The war begins tonight!

 **_The stage slowly grows lighter to reveal a gathering army, Kirkwall swarming with Templars and soldiers, a force the likes of which have not been seen since the days of the Magisters._ **


End file.
